


Bar - Mike Dodds

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Meeting Mike Dodds at a Bar.
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Reader, Mike Dodds/You
Kudos: 8





	Bar - Mike Dodds

“What about some of the guys here? See any you like?” Her friend’s eyes scanned the premises.

“I told you, I’m here for you. Girl’s night.” She reminded her friend.

“Just because it’s a girl’s night, doesn’t mean we can’t have men join us.” Her friend reasoned.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, giving into her friend’s peer pressure. She grabbed her drink and spun around in her chair, but she accidentally knocked into someone passing through. She gasped and quickly set the half empty martini back on the counter.

“Oh my god, I’m so so sorry! I should have been more careful!” She quickly apologized.

Her eyes darted around to find a napkin, but she found nothing. She was expecting to get screamed at, but instead, the stranger laughed it off.

“That’s quite alright. What would you like to drink?” He asked.

Confused by the question, she finally looked up at the stranger to find a handsome man with neatly combed back chestnut brown hair. He had a piercing gaze, but the smile on his lips said he was harmless.

“Uh… what?” She wasn’t sure if she heard him correctly.

He chuckled again, his eyes softened from the way her lips pursed and her eyebrows furrowed from bewilderment. He gestured towards her half-emptied martini glass.

“Your glass is empty. What would you like to drink?” He asked again.

She jerked her head back, still taken aback. This was just the strangest twist.

“Shouldn’t I be buying you drink? I did just spill my drink all over you.” She said, trying to assess the situation.

“Well, let’s say your punishment is to sit with me until you finish your new drink.” He grinned, then waved the bartender over.

Her jaw dropped and she was at a loss with words. So she nodded with a big smile on her face. So her friend slipped away during this whole ordeal, proudly beaming at her for getting back into the dating game.

“I’m Mike.” He introduced himself and extended his hand.

She shook his hand and introduced herself. There were butterflies swarming the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this giddy, just like a high school puppy crush. He was so charming, and there was something so genuine about him.

Time flew by, what felt like an hour, was actually already 3 hours. Although they didn’t order more drinks, they were still deep into conversation. Something between them flowed well. It wasn’t like the dates she’s been on before. She didn’t find herself being interviewed, and she learned so much about him through the little quirks of his stories.

He was in the middle of a story when his phone went off. He groaned and sighed, he knew exactly why his phone rang.

“I am so sorry.” He apologized first.

“Curfew?” She asked.

“Work.” He dreadfully said.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t passionate about his job, but this was the first time he’s enjoyed the company of someone who wasn’t his coworker.

“Which, by the way, you didn’t exactly tell me what you do. Are you a police officer?” She asked.

“Detective… Sergeant, actually.” He sheepishly chuckled.

“Wow, makes a whole lot of sense.” She laughed, impressed but not surprised.

“Thanks,” He bashfully smiled and glanced down.

He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Can I see you again?” He asked and looked up with hopeful green eyes.

She smiled warmly and nodded, “Of course!”

He sighed a breath of relief and slide his phone over. She entered her number and slid it back over. She wanted to so badly pull out her phone, but she didn’t want to seem too eager.

He leaned in and gently pressed a kiss against her cheek, even though he wanted to kiss more than her cheek. He didn’t want to scare her off, so he pulled away with that.

“I’ll be expecting a call soon… Sergeant.” She teased him.

He laughed and nodded eagerly. “Have a wonderful rest of the night.”

He was reluctant to leave, but his phone went off again, so he waved and hurried out of the bar. She watched him with hopeful eyes, also catching a glance of his perky and round butt in those dress pants.

“Wow…” She muttered under her breath and exhaled a long breath, realizing that she had been holding her breath the entire time.


End file.
